Man and Machine
by LoveandScience
Summary: Data and Geordi find their hearts with each other.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Data, do you have any plans for our week of shore leave?"

It had started out quite simply. Geordi, my best friend, invited me to spend our free week enjoying a beach resort back on Earth. Intrigued at the prospect of investigating and incorporating new information, I readily agreed. I expressed gratitude, as is normal for humans in such a situation, and I was as excited as is possible for an android with no emotion chip.

After a day of people-watching and playing typical human beach games, we returned to our rooms. My friend ordered food, and as he ate, he brought up the topic of my love life. Geordi does not normally ask me questions about that, but I hypothesize that the friendly nature of the day enabled him to freely ask personal questions of me.

Now, here he lay on his bed in the dark, angry at me, despite his insisting I had not made him mad.

"Geordi, if I have in some way offended you, at least permit me to make amends."

"Just shut up, Data. I'm trying to sleep."

I turned from him and sat on the chair by the desk. Since I do not sleep, my programming told me the most logical action to take would be to organize my files and ponder what had made my best friend so upset. I replayed the conversation, internally.

_Geordi swallowed his crab cake, a traditional human seafood. "Hey, Data, is there a reason you haven't dated anybody in a while?"_

_"I attempted relationships many times, but they failed, Geordi. I have concluded that dating is not something I am capable of doing successfully, as the end result, marriage, has never been achieved. My lack of emotions disturbs potential mates."_

_"Oh, so anybody who screws up a few times should just give up?" He put his fork down and stared at me._

_I shifted my body. This is not something required for me, but it makes humans more at ease than if I were to stay a stiff, motionless, statue. Perhaps this would aid in calming Geordi. "If the flaw cannot be rectified, continuing to try with the same exact method is pointless."_

_"But every person is different, Data. Each relationship has different variables."_

_"While the variables differ slightly, I have not encountered any person with enough indifference to my lack of emotions that wishes to be in a relationship with me. When I do, I will reconsider."_

After that, Geordi had silently washed up in the bathroom, and then gone to his bed with no further words to me besides his angry responses to my inquiries and attempts to reconcile.

I have not encountered any person with enough indifference to my lack of emotions. Is he angry because I had overlooked a prospective mate? Is he angry that I have given up? Based on the timing of his anger, these are the most probable reasons. Who could I have overlooked? And why would my giving up bother him? Is it possible that he has someone in mind in whom he has a vested interest? Geordi would not force a mate on me, and does not have any contacts I know of that might have interest in me. Could he be refering to himself?

If Geordi is referring to himself, which is the most likely reason for his anger, why has he not simply, as humans call it, 'made a move' on me? Why would it be occuring now, when the two of us are on vacation, instead of before, during the many years we have worked together on the Enterprise?

Geordi shifted, sitting up on his bed. "Look Data, I'm sorry, okay? Can we just forget this ever happened?"

"While I look forward to seeing you happy again, if whatever this is does not get resolved, I run the risk of angering you again. Why will you not simply tell me what I have done?"

He sighed, and walked over to me. Out of courtesy, I stood, facing him.

"You have no emotions, so you won't freak out at me," he said, more to himself than to me. "But please remember that I _do_ have feelings, and I'm terrified right now what you'll say." I started, but he held up his hand, "Don't give me any reassurances. Don't say anything until I finish, please."

I nodded.

"You've tried being with a few people, Data, without looking right in front of you. I like you, a lot, and you're my best friend. You say you don't have emotions, but you definitely have preferences and ethics. Maybe it's all programming, but the human brain is basically a bunch of programming, too. We're not so different, and I can handle whatever is different. I want to be with you."

A few seconds passed, and I determined that Geordi had finished. "Geordi," I touched his shoulder, "no one has ever said anything so kind and understanding to me. I have considered you my best friend for quite a long time, and I had never picked up on your desire for intimacy. The way you see me as a person who has simply been created differently, well, I have never been thought of so fondly. Emotions or not, all of my programming points me towards one response to your monologue. I love you."

I leaned forward, cupping his face with one hand. Slowly, my lips descended to his as I pulled his body closer with my other hand. I took in every taste, every response: the way he moaned softly, the way he showed no signs of pulling away, the way he seemed to melt into my body.

"Data," he murmured as our lips' passionate encounter ended for the moment, "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Geordi had been overanalyzing his relationship with Data ever since it started, mostly out of fear that the entire thing would simply crumble and he would be left alone and broken-hearted, which prompted him to say something stupid.

"I don't think this will work. You can't really love me back, Data. I don't want to see you, right now, and don't even _think_ of asking the computer where I am."

He realized he was an idiot when he'd reached the turbolift, looking through the closing doors and seeing his motionless lover standing down the hallway, watching after him.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. But he couldn't go back now. He was way too embarassed.

* * *

><p>It took several moments before Data regained his composure. He could analyze 3 books at once while accurately communicating relevant information to the Captain in the midst of a battle, yet, for some reason, he had taken exactly seventeen seconds to process Geordi's words. Seventeen seconds that had taken Geordi away from him, left him unable to stop his best friend from fleeing, and made it so finding him would be...quite a bit more difficult, to say the least. Data took a breath.<p>

Knowing Geordi felt most at home in Engineering, he went there first. "Geordi? Geordi?" the android called for his best friend each time he looked behind another obstacle. The only response he received was a few raised eyebrows from the others working their shifts. Ten Forward, every holodeck, and even the Bridge were devoid of his mate. Beginning to feel hopeless, Data strengthened his resolve by deciding to methodically search every room on the Enterprise that did not belong to a crew member.

Had he been human, he would have tired of fruitless searches, and maybe even become a little angry at the whole situation. However, Data only became increasingly worried. When the black-haired man was nowhere to be found, Data began thinking about possibilities. One: Geordi had slipped by him, and if so, he would have trouble finding the man at all. Two: Geordi was not on the ship anymore. Searching an entire planet may be time-consuming, but if Geordi slipped by there, he'd have to search the entire galaxy. This was not an appealing thought, but he would do it. Three: Geordi was in the room of another crew member. All options made the android furrow his brow in distress, but the possible implications of the third sent what felt like a chill through his circuits. He tried not to analyze it as he dragged himself to his room. Had his boots gotten heavier? And, paradoxically, had his head been removed of all material? How could he, a supposively emotionless android, be crippled merely from losing contact with a human? Because it was not just any human, Data mused. It was Geordi. Geordi- his best friend, his mate.

Data froze as he entered his living quarters, picking up the sound of breathing that was not Spot. He followed the sound to his closet, his hand ready to grab his phaser if necessary. Slowly opening the door, what he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

"Geordi?" the android kneeled down by the man who was slumped against the wall of his closet, reaching his arm out to touch the man's shoulder gently.

Geordi shifted. "Data," he murmured, still asleep.

Data put one hand around his friend's shoulders, and the other under his knees. Carrying Geordi in his arms broguht up strange thoughts: Geordi is _mine_. Geordi is fragile, I want to protect him. I want to reassure Geordi. I love Geordi.

"Data?" the blind man interrupted the golden-eyed man's uncontrollable thoughts. Geordi looked up through his visor to see his glowing best friend.

The pale man looked down at him, his expression unreadable.

Geordi smiled sheepishly as he was laid on Data's bed. " I figured...your room would be the last place you'd look for me. If I fell asleep waiting, I guess I was right."

"Partially," the android conceded, sitting next to his mate and taking his shoes off. "The only places I did not check were rooms belonging to crewmembers. Although, I must say, I was considering knocking on every door and forcefully searching each person's room until I found you. Not having the computer's help made this take much longer than it should have. Geordi, how could you say what you did at the hotel last week, and then accuse my love for you of being inauthentic? If you wish to terminate our relationship, I will not understand, but I will survive. But I wish you, of all people, would not diminish me by calling me a liar. I thought you really understood me, and entertaining the thought that you did _not,_ made me feel, strangely, heavy and empty at the same time." Data continued to sit on the edge of the bed, not facing Geordi, staring at the wall.

Geordi remained silent in response, but wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, resting his head on his back. He stayed that way for a few minutes.

Finally, Data turned around. "I feel water on my back," he remarked quietly. Gently, he removed Geordi's visor and set it on the nightstand. "Geordi, you are crying. I am sorry." The android's demeanor became one of regret and apology.

"No, Data, I'm sorry. I can't believe how stupid I was to think you didn't love me. I love you so much, Data, and even if you truly were unable to love, like I feared for just that brief while, I concluded that I'd want to be with you, anyway. Being apart from you when we're not on good terms literally hurts. You're so close to perfect, Data, that any person would be lucky to have you. I barely comprehend why you chose _me_. You, with your unwavering loyalty, flawless looks, perfect memory, gentle nature, and without a malicious circuit in your body. Sure, you're naive, but it's charming. 90% of people would be thrilled to have you, and you could so easily have let me escape from you tonight and found a better man before the day was over."

Geordi likely would have continued, but Data pulled him to his chest tightly, cutting off his ramblings with a tender, soft, slow, kiss. "I cannot let you continue, Geordi, You are not stupid. You are the best engineer there is, that is why you're on the Enterprise heading the department. And even if you were not, your intelligence far surpasses the majority of humans. And have you forgotten how every relationship I've had before you has failed? You're the only one who can even fathom treating me like a real person. You even try to spare my feelings when I do not have them...well, I'm not supposed to have them, anyway. You were afraid to criticize my poetry when I was exploring the arts. How can you not see yourself as the sweet, brilliant, dedicated man that I see? In fact, I owe my life to you. You have repaired me on several occassions. It seems, Geordi, that I am the one who should be concerned about my boyfriend running off and finding someone else. Geordi, I would be very lonely had I never met you, or if I lost you."

"Data," Geordi let his hands follow the android's arms to his shoulders, over his neck, and finally rested them on his face. "Data," he repeated, "will we be together for the rest of our lives?"

The golden-eyed man smiled. "That is difficult to predict. I thought it may have been too soon for you, but I have miscalculated. Typically, humans date for 2.3 years before an engagement is proposed. But you are no typical human. It is a good thing I prepared for this." Data reached into his bedside drawer, obtaining a small gold band. "Geordi LaForge, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my spouse in the very near future? And will you allow me to put your mind into an android body, when you are old, so that we may continue existing together forever?"

The black-haired engineer clutched his mate closer, his heart beating wildly. "Data, yes! Nothing would make me happier!"

Data leaned Geordi down and captured his lips, expressing as much passion as he could to his best friend, the man he loved.


End file.
